Eternal Love"
by GayRon
Summary: Ron help Harry after GoF (Warning slash m/m)


"Eternal Love"  
  
Author: GayRon  
  
This is Harry/Ron  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in the books, JK Rowling does.  
  
WARNING: This is slash meaning m/m if you don't like that stop reading.  
  
Thanks to ROARchan for Beta this story.  
  
In the hospital wing Ron Weasley was trying to get passed Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"But please, Harry would like me to be there when he wakes up." Ron cried out  
  
to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but you heard professor Dumbledore; Mr. Potter should  
  
not be disturbed." Madam Pomfrey said as she tried to push Ron out of the  
  
room.  
  
Ron was just about to run around Madam Pomfrey when Professor McGonagall  
  
entered the room.  
  
"Mr Weasley, what are you still doing here, I thought I told you and Miss  
  
Granger to return to Gryffindor tower."  
  
"Hermione is there but I wanted to be here when Harry wakes up." Ron said and  
  
hoping that she would allow him to stay.  
  
"No Mr Weasley, Professor Dumbledore was very clear in this matter, Mr Potter  
  
should be left alone. Now return to Gryffindor tower or I will take 25 points  
  
from Gryffindor." she said as she pulled Ron towards the stairs.  
  
As Ron walked gloomy down the stairs he tried to think of a way to get pass  
  
Madam Pomfrey when he fell and hit the floor hard.  
  
He turned around to see what he had tripped over when he saw Peeves became  
  
visible.  
  
"Haha, the little weasel can't walk." Peeves laughed as he flew through the  
  
corridor probably searching to do more trouble.  
  
Ron had barely time to scream after him when a thought struck him.  
  
*The invisibility cloak.* Ron ran as fast as he could towards Gryffindor  
  
Tower.  
  
He barely got out the password to the Fat Lady when he ran into Hermione who  
  
was standing on the other side of the painting.  
  
"Ron, what's the rush?" Hermione asked lightly when a thought hit her. "Has  
  
something happened to Harry?" She asked panicky.  
  
"What? No, he's fine but I'm not allowed to be with him when he wakes up."  
  
Ron tried to calm her. "I need your help with something." He asked her to  
  
keep the Fat Lady open while he ran up to get the Invisibility cloak.  
  
"I don't know about this Ron." She looked at him warily. "Professor  
  
Dumbledore told us to leave Harry alone until he returns to Gryffindor  
  
Tower."  
  
Ron looked angrily towards her.  
  
"I don't care what Dumbledore says. I need to be with Harry." Ron said as he  
  
ran towards the boy's dorm.  
  
When he returned, Hermione was still standing there keeping the painting  
  
open.  
  
"Thanks." Ron said as he pulled the Invisibility Cloak over himself and  
  
disappeared.  
  
"What I don't do for these guys." She muttered and shook her head as she  
  
walked back towards the girl's dorm.  
  
Ron ran the entire way towards the medical wing.  
  
When he came to the stairs he had to step aside so he wouldn't crash into  
  
Professor McGonagall who was walking very quickly down the stairs.  
  
*Good, now I only need to worry about Madam Pomfrey* Ron thought as he walked  
  
up the stairs.  
  
As he entered Harry's room his heart made a jump at the sight of Harry.  
  
He still had a few bruises in his face as well as bloodstains on his arms.  
  
*Oh, my poor Harry. * Ron thought as he pulled a chair up to the bed and  
  
seated himself.  
  
He laid his hand on Harry's hand and began stroke it.  
  
"I'm here Harry. I will protect you from any harm." He whispered as he bends  
  
down and kissed Harry's forehead. "I love you".  
  
Ron fell asleep with his head on Harry's chest.  
  
   
  
He woke up when he heard screaming.  
  
Harry had awakened and had felt something pressing on his chest but not see  
  
ing what it was.  
  
"Harry calm down it's me" Ron said as he pulled the Invisibility cloak off  
  
himself.  
  
Harry gave a yelp when Ron appeared from nowhere until he realized Ron had  
  
his cloak.  
  
"Oh, Ron" Harry exclaimed happily as he hugged Ron.  
  
"What is it Mr. Potter?" came Madam Pomfrey's worried voice from the adjacent  
  
room.  
  
Ron hurriedly pulled the cloak over himself and ran to the corner of the  
  
room.  
  
Madam Pomfrey entered the room. "What's wrong Mr. Potter?" she looked at him  
  
worriedly.  
  
"There's nothing wrong." Harry said trying not to look at the corner where  
  
Ron hid.  
  
"If nothing is wrong why did you scream?" Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Err.. I had a nightmare." Harry said as Madam Pomfrey looked at him with a  
  
stern look and the said; "It's impossible for you to have a nightmare Mr  
  
Potter, you did after all drink a whole bottle of dreamless sleep potion."  
  
*Oops* Harry thought. "It. must have worn off" Harry said quickly.  
  
"Hrmm" She muttered but left the room.  
  
"That was close." Ron said as he pulled the cloak off him and returned to  
  
Harry's bed.  
  
He took Harry's hand again and lowered his face to give Harry a kiss.  
  
Harry kissed back but in the middle of the kiss he withdrew.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't want you to be the spare." Harry said quietly.  
  
"What?" Ron asked with a funny look.  
  
Harry told Ron everything that happened after he had been transported to the  
  
graveyard.  
  
When he told Ron about Wormtail killing Cedric after Voldemort said: "kill  
  
the spare", a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Ron raised his hand and stroked Harry's cheek, wiping the tear away.  
  
Harry continued with the story and when he reached his mother's arrival he  
  
began crying completely.  
  
Ron's heart broke at the sight of Harry crying and hugged him harder then  
  
ever.  
  
"Harry, I love you and I will never give you up without a fight. In fact I  
  
will stay next to you as long as you want me to." Ron said as he stroked  
  
Harry's back, he himself crying now.  
  
"Do you mean it?" Harry asked between sobs.  
  
"Yes, with all my heart." Ron answered and placed a kiss on top of Harry's  
  
head.  
  
"But what if Voldemort?" Harry tried to say but was interrupted by a kiss on  
  
the mouth from Ron.  
  
"No Harry, No what if. I don't care what . v-vo-voldemort tries to do" Ron  
  
said.  
  
Harry looked at Ron with big eyes. "You said Voldemort." Harry said with  
  
pride in his voice.  
  
Ron looked proud himself. "I will not be afraid of anyone who harms my Harry.  
  
In fact Voldemort should be afraid of me." Ron said with an angry look.  
  
"Oh Ron, I love you forever." Harry said as he hugged Ron close.  
  
"I love you too. Forever". Ron said as he hugged back and put a kiss on  
  
Harry's head.     
  
Just then they heard footsteps coming from the stairs.  
  
"Put on the cloak, quick." Harry urgently said to Ron.  
  
Ron again pulled the cloak over himself and returned to the corner of the  
  
room as Professor McGonagall entered the room.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake Mr. Potter." She said with a little smile, which  
  
coming from her meant a lot. "If you are felling up to it you can return to  
  
Gryffindor Tower." she said with a questioning look at Harry.  
  
"I feel fine professor." Harry smiled back.  
  
"Good, you should know that Professor Dumbledore has told everyone to leave  
  
you alone and not ask any questions."  
  
Harry was happy with that. Apart from telling Ron he couldn't talk about it  
  
with anyone else.  
  
"I'll tell Madam Pomfrey that you can leave." She said as she left the room.  
  
Ron walked up to Harry and whispered, "Lets return to Gryffindor Tower under  
  
the cloak."  
  
Harry rose from the bed as Ron pulled the cloak over both of them.  
  
They returned to Gryffindor Tower without any problems and when reached the  
  
Fat Lady they pulled the cloak from themselves and said the password.  
  
The painting opened and they walked in the common room to see Hermione  
  
sitting in the large chair at the fireplace with food.  
  
"Hey, you two missed breakfast so I brought up some food for you." Hermione  
  
said showing them two plates filled with food.  
  
"Thanks Hermione." Ron said as he ran up to the plate and begun to eat.  
  
"Yeah, thanks; but I'm not hungry." Harry said with a gloomy face.  
  
Ron looked up from his plate of food and then looked around the common room  
  
to see if anyone else was there but it was empty so he made a choice.  
  
"Are you sure Harry?" He asked looking at Harry with a grin.  
  
Harry looked at Ron's grin and said carefully; "Yeah."  
  
"Then you leave me no choice." Ron said as he pulled Harry down to his lap  
  
and picked up a chicken leg between his teeth and guided it to Harry's mouth.  
  
   
  
Hermione looked shocked while Ron pressed the chicken leg to Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry stifled a laugh as he opened his mouth to receive the chicken leg.  
  
"Good Harry, now you deserve a reward." Ron said as Harry began chew down the  
  
food.  
  
He gave Harry a deep kiss directly on the lips.  
  
"I think I will leave you guys alone." Hermione said as she rose and began to  
  
go towards the girl's dorm.  
  
"Wait Hermione, can't you stand guard until Harry has finished eating?" Ron  
  
said between kisses  
  
"You have the Invisibility cloak, use it." Hermione said.  
  
"Hm, Ok." Ron said as he pulled out the cloak from his pocket and draped it  
  
over them both.  
  
Hermione continued up the stairs.  
  
*I should be feeling left out but they look so cute together* Hermione  
  
thought as she heard giggles from the common room.  
  
*** 


End file.
